Soundtrack listing
In Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series, most episodes have background music conveniently placed to fit the perfect moments. Below, you can observe all the music that has appeared in every episode thus far as well as the whole soundtrack for Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Movie, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Other Abridged Movie and all of LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh related Music Videos. Over 100 scores have been used in the series thus far. Season 1 Soundtrack *1. 24 theme ::- Heard during the 24 sequence *2. My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion (From 'Titanic') ::- Played when Joey jumps into the sea after Yugi's Exodia cards. *3. 'Beavis and Butthead' intro music ::- Intro music for episode 4 *4. Ironside - Quincy Jones (from 'Kill Bill') ::- Heard during Yugi's revenge flashback ::- Ending to episode 4 *5. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View (Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0 theme song) ::- Intro theme music for episode 5 and every following episode with a few exeptions. *6. The Time Warp (From 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show') ::- Music played when Joey uses Time Wizard *7. Mission Impossible theme ::- Mokuba's escape *8. "Think" Jeopardy Theme ::- Time Skip *9. Don't Rock My Boat - Bob Marley ::- Episode 6 ending ::- Was referenced briefly earlier in the episode, with Weevill. "Don't rock the boat, buttmunch." *10. The Lonely Man (from The Incredible Hulk) ::- Music heard during the "Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!..." *11. Link Wray's Batman Theme ::- Kaiba enters "The Kaiba-Cave" ::- Ending to episode 7 *12. The Power of Love - Huey Lewis and the News ::- Music played when Yu-Gi-Oh "proves Creationism wrong" *13. Ave Satani (from 'The Omen') ::- Bakura's theme *14. Zorc and Pals Opening Theme ::- Zorc and Pals Intro *15. Zorc and Pals Closing Theme ::- Zorc and Pals ending *16. Shaft Theme ::- Yugi's Transformation *17. A Cruel Angel's Thesis - Yoko Takahashi (Intro theme to 'Neon Genesis Evangelion') modified subtitles ::- Episode 10 Intro *18. Disco Inferno - The Trammps ::- Panic uses fire aginst Yami *19. X Gon' Give It To Ya - DMX ::- Yu-Gi-Oh DMX Montage *20. Ring of Fire - Johnny Cash ::- Panic tries to kill Yami *21. Fly me To the Moon - Yoko Takahashi (closing theme of 'Neon Genesis Evangelion') ::- End Credits of episode 10 *22. Maniac ::- Episode 10 stinger *23. Wannabe - Spice Girls ::- Episode 11 End Credits *24. Love to Love You, Baby ::- Joey's dream rape *25. Thriller - Michael Jackson ::- Played during the Zombie Attack *26. Katamari Damacy theme ::- During the boulder chase *27. The Gonk (end theme from 'Dawn of the Dead') ::- End Theme *28. YMCA - Village People ::- The Paradox Brothers' Introduction, and plays in stead of the usual 'Kawaita Sakebi' opening. *29. Magical Trevor Episode 1 ::- Yami tricks The Paradox Brothers with his his magic box and is invited to suck on their c*cks. *30. The Way We Were - Barbra Streisand ::- Mokuba Kidnapping Montage *31. Loser - Beck ::- Episode 14 End Credits *32. Star Wars Theme ::- Episode 15 Opening Roll *33. Romeo and Juliet ::- Kemo falls in love with Mai *34. Oh Yeah ::- Bandit Keith Fanservice *35. Monolith Theme (from 2001) ::- Yugi sees the monoliths *36. Hooked on a Feeling (Pegasus Remix) - Martin Bellamy ::- Song performed by Pegasus during the "Satanic Ritual" *37. Fake Wings ::- Episode 17 Ad-music *38. Dearly Beloved (from Kingdom Hearts) ::- Zorc and Pals trailer *39. Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen - Rammstein ::- Episode 18 Intro (Instead of Kawaita Sakebi) *40. Capcom Theme ::- Logo music *41. You're the Best - Joe Esposito (From 'The Karate Kid') ::- Yami enters the duel arena *42. Theme from "I'm From Hollywood" ::- Pegasus enters the duel arena *43. You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) ::- Toon Summoned Skull winks flirtatiously at Yugi *44. Bright Eyes - Art Garfunkel ::- Yugi dying montage *45. Spider-Man Theme ::- Episode 18 Ending *46. Magic Dance - David Bowie (From 'Labyrinth') ::- Shadi explores the maze ::- Episode 19 Ending *47. Up Where We Belong (instrumental) ::- Yugi and Grandpa reunite *48. Tubular Bells (from The Exorcist) ::- Rebecca arrives *49. Psycho Theme ::- Zoom onto Teddy *50. Battlestar Galactica opening theme ::- Episode 21 introductions *51. Saria's Song ::- Joey uses the Ocarina of Time *52. Feel Good Inc. - Gorrillaz ::- Episode 21 stinger *53. SexyBack - Justin Timberlake ::- Duke's Theme (played whenever he speaks) *54. Mickey - Toni Basil ::- Episode 22 ending Season 2 Soundtrack *55. Mr. Roboto - Styx ::- Played during Yugi's duel with Bandit Keith, as Keith uses robot/machine type monsters *56. La Marseillaise (French National Anthem) ::- When Marik is 'punishing' Bandit Keith for failing him *57. Pinky and The Brain theme ::- End of episode 23 *58. Something There (From Disney's 'The Beauty and the Beast') ::- Voiced over by Yami and Tea during the montage scene on their "date" *59. I Like Your Booty ::- Dance Dance Revolution scene *60. Canned Heat ::- Whilst Tea is challenging Johnny Steps in a dance-off *61. Hangar 18 ::- Played by Johnny Steps card: The Guitar Hero *62. Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley ::- When Joey is "RickRoll'd" by Kaiba *63. Run Lola Run theme ::- When Joey is heading to the hospital *64. Bad to the Bone ::- When Tristan arrives by motorbike *65. O Fortuna ::- When the poster for Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is displayed *66. Sexual Healing *67. It's Like That *68. Samurai Pizza Cats theme ::- Ending slide- Episode 28 *69. I Swear ::- Music in Tristan's AMV, "Tristan x Serenity AMV - PLZ RATE 5 PLZ! LOL!" *70. Ghost Love Score *71. Peanut Butter Jelly Time (Dancing Banana) ::- When the "lame inernet reference" is shown *72. Phresh Pharaoh of Bel-Air theme ::- Opening theme *73. Hello Zepp ::- When Yugi watches a video on Arkana's computer, a 'Saw' reference *74. Caramelldansen - Caramell ::- A card in Weevil's deck which forces the opponents monsters to "dance uncontrolably to Japanese pop music" *75. Move Bitch - Ludacris *76. Gilligan's Island theme ::- Sung to by Marik who then insists to be called 'the Skipper' *77. More Than a Feeling - Boston ::- End of episode 32 when Marik is riding his motorcycle *78. Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls (From 'South Park') *79. Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf ::- Marik sings this while he rides his motorcycle, before meeting with Bakura *80. Everytime *81. Kawaita Sakebi (remixed by LittleKuriboh) *82. Snake Eater - Cynthia Harrell (From 'Metal Gear Solid 3') ::- Whilst Mokuba sneaks out of the building in which he was imprisoned *83. Flashback Theme *84. Magical Trevor Episode 4 *85. You'll Never Stop The Abridged ::- Episode 35 ending *86. Total Eclipse of the Heart - Bonnie Tyler *87. No Matter What Sung to by Yugi and Joey. Kaiba apparantly loves this song. *88. The Bakura Show Theme (Altered version of 'Ave Satani') *89. Rule The World - Take That *90. The Star-Spangled Banner *91. All Along the Watchtower *92. Do that Conga! *93. Truly Outrageous ::- During Yugi's transformation in episode 39. One of the ending slides says "even this show has filler." *94. Kawaita Sakebi (remixed by Joey) *95. Egyptian Gods Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *96. Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 2 Theme (remixed by Joey) *97. Back In Black - AC/DC ::- Plays when Pegasus is travelling across Egypt in a flashback. Pegasus comments on the music, believing it to be "unfabulous." *98. Chihuahua ::- In episode 42 when Marik is shown being taken to the Tombkeeper's Initiation. Plays as the ending theme in the same episode. *99. Winged Dragon of Ra Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *100. Brain Damage - Pink Floyd ::- After 'Mega Ultra Chicken' is summoned, during the lightning storm *101. Marik's Theme - Joel Douek, John Angier (4kids Score) *102. Action1 - Gil Talmi (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Score) *103. Dethharmonic - Dethklok *104. Go Into The Water - Dethklok *105. Thinking Theme - John Angier (4kids Score) *106. Creepy1 - Elik Alvarez (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Score) *107. Kaiba Hacker Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *108. Blue Eyes White Dragon Theme - Joel Douek (4kids Score) *109. Cats In The Cradle - Harry Chapin *110. Lux Aeterna - Clint Mansell (Requiem For A Dream Score) (Remixed by Joey) *111. Through the Fire and Flames - Dragonforce *112. Ben E. King - Stand by Me ::- As Yami Bakura and Marik are losing the duel at the end of Episode 46, Marik sings this while Bakura does the bass in acapella. *113. Sean Kingston - Beautiful Girls ::- For a brief moment during 'Stand by Me,' Marik briefly sings the wrong lyrics. In the full version, Bakura corrects him. *114. Ghost Nappa - Team Four Star *115. The Big Five Theme - Gil Talmi (4kids Score) *116. Kara Remembers - Bear McCreary (Battlestar Galactica Soundtrack) ::- In episode 42 when Marik transforms into Melvin. Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Movie Soundtrack *1. Bubba Ho-tep Intro Music - Brian Tyler ::- Played during the opening, which is done similarly to the film itself *2. He-man theme *3. Finally - CeCe Peniston ::- During Pegaus' "Priscilla, Queen of the Desert" nightmare *4. Viva Forever - The Spice Girls ::- Aftermath of Pegasus' nightmare. *5. Rocket Man - Elton John ::- Played when Kaiba blasts off in the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet *6. Transformers theme ::- Kaiba summons XYZ Dragon Canon *7. The Magic Roundabout *8. Battle Without Honor or Humanity - Tomoyasu Hotei *9. Pyramid of Light Theme *10. One Way or Another - Blondie ::- Yugi searches for the Pharoah inside the rooms of the puzzle *11. Running in the 90s - Maurizio De Jorio ::- Zombies chase Yugi past Tristan and Joey *12. Intermission - Fats Waller *13. Get Your Game On! (Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme) ::- Anubis shows Joey, Tristan and Yugi a glimpse of the future *14. Burly Brawl - Don Davis vs Juno Reactor *15. Dambusters March - Eric Coates *16. The Price is Right *17. We Are the Champions - Queen *18. Ode to Joy *19. Keep Your Head Up - MilkCan ::- Ending Credits AND ALL THAT JAZZ! Yu-Gi-Oh! The Other Abridged Movie Soundtrack *1. Kawaita Sakebi - Field of View ::- Opening credits *2. Morning *3. Feuer Frei - Rammstein *4. Ashita Moshi Kimi ga Kowaretemo - WANDS ::- Ending Music Videos *Villian - Yami Marik ::- Hero by Enrique Iglesias *Origin of Love ::- Origin of Love (from 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch') * Brooklyn Rage - Joey ::- Poker Face by Lady Gaga * I'm On a Blimp ::- I'm On a Boat by The Lonely Island * We'll Be There - Rex & Weevil ::- We'll Be There (From the Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack) * United States of America - Bandit Keith ::- My United States of Whatever *YGOTAS Sails Away - Various ::- Come Sail Away by Styx *Without Yugi - Yugi ::- Without Me by Eminem *Don't Call Yugi Wack ::- Who Said We're Wack by The Lonely Island Category:LittleKuriboh's Abridged Series